The Real Ghostbusters Box Set Volume 2
The Real Ghostbusters: Box Set (Volume 2) is from The Real Ghostbusters DVD Box Set. Volume two has thirty one episodes of Season 2. Disc 1 * 031 Chicken, He Clucked **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski * 032 Ragnarok and Roll **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 033 Don't Forget the Motor City **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey **Visual Commentary Track with Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey * 034 Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? **Introduction by Dennys McCoy & Pamela Hickey * 035 Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost? * 036 Hanging By a Thread **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 037 You Can't Take it With You **Introduction by Richard Mueller Disc 2 * 038 No One Comes to Lupusville * 039 Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin **Introduction by Marsha Goodman * 040 The Man Who Never Reached Home **Introduction by Kathryn M. Drennan * 041 The Collect Call of Cathulhu **Introduction by James Eatock **Visual Commentary Track with Marsha Goodman and James Eatock **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 042 Bustman's Holiday **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 043 The Headless Motorcyclist * 044 The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic **Introduction by J. Michael Straczynski Disc 3 * 045 Egon on the Rampage **Introduction by Marc Scott Zicree **Visual Commentary Track with Marc Scott Zicree, Maurice LaMarche, & Laura Summer; hosted by Andy Mangels **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 046 Lights! Camera! Haunting! **Introduction by Marc Scott Zicree * 047 The Bird of Kildarby * 048 Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster **Introduction by Laura Summer * 049 Apocalypse - - What, Now? **Introduction by Michael Edens * 050 Lost and Foundry * 051 Hard Knight's Day Disc 4 * 052 Cold Cash and Hot Water **Introduction by Richard Mueller * 053 The Scaring of the Green **Visual Commentary Track with Michael Edens & Michael Swanigan; hosted by Andy Mangels * 054 They Call Me MISTER Slimer * 055 Last Train to Oblivion **Introduction by Michael Edens **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 056 Masquerade * 057 Janine's Day Off **Introduction by Laura Summer * 058 The Ghostbusters in Paris **Introduction by Maurice LaMarche Disc 5 * 059 The Devil in the Deep **Isolated Music & Effects Track * 060 Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral **Introduction by James Eatock * 061 Ghostbuster of the Year Special Features for Volume 2 *Featurette-"Animating The Real Ghostbusters" *The Real Ghostbusters Image Gallery: Background Art *The Real Ghostbusters Image Gallery: Headquarters Art *The Real Ghostbusters Design Gallery: The Man Who Never Reached Home *DVD-ROM Material **PDF Format: "Don't Forget the Motor City" Storyboards **PDF Format: "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" Script **PDF Format: "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" Script **PDF Format: "The Headless Motorcyclist" Script **PDF Format: "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" Script **PDF Format: "The Scaring of the Green" Script **PDF Format: "Last Train to Oblivion" Script **PDF Format: "Masquerade" Script **PDF Format: "The Ghostbusters in Paris" Script **PDF Format: "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script Gallery Packaging RGBDVDVol2CaseArtwork1.jpg|Case Artwork - Outside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol2CaseArtwork2.jpg|Case Artwork - Inside (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol2Disc1.jpg|Disc 1 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol2Disc2.jpg|Disc 2 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol2Disc3.jpg|Disc 3 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol2Disc4.jpg|Disc 4 (300dpi suitable for printing) RGBDVDVol2Disc5.jpg|Disc 5 (300dpi suitable for printing) Box2.png|Steelbook Cover Rgb dvd2008 packaging disc vol2.jpg|Disc Collage Discs2.png|Disc Collage Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc07.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc08.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc09.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc10.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc11.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode031.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode032.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode033.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode034.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode036.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode037.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode033Comsc03.png| Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode039.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode040.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode041.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode042.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode044.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc2episode041Comsc03.png| Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode046.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode048.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode049.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc3episode045Comsc05.png| Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode052.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode053.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode055.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode057.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode058.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc4episode053Comsc04.png| Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc01.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc02.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc03.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc04.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc05.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc06.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc07.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5episode059.png| TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5episode060.png| Category:RGB Box Set